Twin's Lover
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Kim Ryeowook, seorang 'istri' dari dua namja kembar identik bernama Kim Yesung dan Kim JongWoon. Bagaimana kehidupa ketiganya? YeWookWoon FF! YesungXRyeowookXJongWoon! NC! SMUT! THREESOME! ch2 apdet
1. Chapter 1

_Identical Twins.._

_Dua sosok serupa yang memiliki rasa keterikatan khusus terkait dengan alam bawah kesadarannya.._

_Ketika yang satu merasakan sakit.. yang lainpun turut merasakannya.._

_Lalu bagaimana ketika keduanya jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama?_

.

.

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie** aka** Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** prsents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**"Twin's Lover"** ch 1

**Main Pairing** : YeWookWoon ( Kim Yesung X Kim Ryeowook X Kim JongWoon)

**Rate** : Masih T untuk chap ini

**Length** : 1 of 2

**Warn** : Twin!Ysung, Threesome, Typo's

Ini ff yang terinspirasi dari pic editan YeWook waktu di WHYstyle, dengan gmbar Wookie yang di ganti jadi gambar Yesung juga. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas ide bikin ff yang isinya 2 Yesung dan 1 Wookie~

.

.

.

Kim Yesung dan Kim Jongwoon.

Siapa yang mengenal dua namja berwajah serupa, dengan suara emas sebagai kebanggaan mereka dan juga merupakan kebanggaan seluruh Korea? Dua namja yang mengawali karir mereka di bidang tarik suara pada usia belasan tahun itu memulai semua ini dengan rndah diri. Pasalnya, keduanya hanya merupakan anak yatim piatu yang hidup di sebuah panti asuhan Haengbok. Namun dengan dukungan penuh dari sang pemilik panti, akhirnya kedua namja itu mengikuti audisi yang di selenggarakan oleh salah satu perusahaan entertainment terkenal di Korea. SNEnt.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, dalam audisi pertama saja mereka berdua langsung lolos meskipun hanya di suruh menyanyikan lagu gereja yang pendek. Dan seperti mendapat durian runtuh, sang produser utama dari perusahaan itu berniat untuk langsung memperkenakan mereka berdua ke hadapan publik.

Ya, hanya satu bulan mereka berdua menjalani training, kedua namja kembar identik itu langsung di suruh melakukan rekaman secara profesional.

Namun tak seperti penyanyi debut lainnya, sepertinya sang produser yang sudah sangat yakin akan kesuksesan kedua namja itu tak berniat untuk memberikan debut yang biasa untuk kedua namja yang ia anggap seperti telur emas itu.

Jika selama ini semua penyanyi korea melakukan debut dengan memberikan teaser berupa foto atau video, namun untuk kali ini, sungguh berbeda. Hanya sebuah rekaman audio dimana kedua namja itu menyanyikan bagian refrain dari lagu debut mereka, dengan latar berupa langit dengan awan putih yang berarak saja yang di pakai perusahaan itu sebagai teaser, namun efekya sungguh tak terkira!

Dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam, ribuan email dan telepon terus masuk ke dalam bagian marketing dan pemasaran di SNEnt. Dan di hari kedua, teaser sederhana yang mengguncang Korea itu masuk ke berbagai berita acara di televisi besar Korea.

Seakan masih terus ingin menggoda khalayak umum, pada tanggal debut yang di janjikan, bukan konser atau kemunculan di acara-acara musik yang di lakukan oleh manajemen itu, namun mereka meluncurkan single lagu itu langsung ke radio-radio ternama di Korea.

Indistri musik di Korea bergolak. Sebuah single lagu dengan lirik yang menyentuh, dan terutama dinyanyikan oleh suara yang sangat merdu dan begitu apik langsung menjadi sorotan utama di dunia industri musik Korea. Puluhan media memberitakan peluncuran single itu dengan antusiasme dan rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung.

Berkali-kali dan berkali-kali lagu itu berkumandang di radio-radio, dalam acara-acara apapun. Ribuan, bahkan puluhan ribu email masuk setiap harinya di website khusus di SNEnt itu dengan satu topik yang sama._'Siapa penyanyi bersuara emas itu?'_

Tiga hari setelah pngeluaran single yang menghebohkan Korea itu, sang produser mengadakan konferensi pers yang mengundang jajaran media di kota Seoul itu. Hanya satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan dalam konferensi pers itu.

**"_Tujuh hari lagi, kami akan mengadakan konser tunggal untuk debut bintang baru kami."_**

Seperti yang bisa di duga, pengumuman itu menimbulkan histeria massa, dan juga berbagai komentar dari para pengamat musik di Korea. Pasalnya baru kali ini ada penyanyi yang melakukan debut kemunculan mereka langsung dalam sebuah konser tunggal. Dan tak main-main, konser itu di adakan di sebuah tempat yang biasa di pakai jika akan diadakan sebuah konser besar!

Dan yang lebih membuat senyum kemenangan terpoles indah di bibir sang produser, dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, tiket yang ia jual secara langsung dan juga secara online itu langsung sold out! Memang ia tak menjual tiket itu dengan harga mahal, namun membayangkan ada 100.000 khalayak yang rela menyisihkan uang untuk membeli tiket itu membuat sang produser terus tersenyum gembira.

.

Tujuh hari kemudian, tepat seperti yang sudah di perkirakan, konser tunggal yang hanya berdurasi satu jam, dengan hanya 10 lagu dari album pertama itu saja mendulang sukses yang tak terkira. Kedua namja yang akhirnya di ketahui publik bernama Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Yesung itu langsung di elu-elukan oleh seluruh orang yang hadir di tempat itu. Bagaimana tidak, ketampanan kedua namja kembar itu, di tambah dengan suara yang sangat merdu itu sungguh langsung merebut hati ke 100.000 orang disana.

_Cloud_

Itulah nama fans yang akhirnya mendedikasikan diri untuk duo namja tampan yang mmberi nama grup mereka sebagai _'Sky'_

.

.

.

Kesuksesan kedua namja itu masih terus bertahan meskipun lima tahun telah berlalu. Bahkan kini kedua namja itu pun telah sukses melebarkan sayapnya ke seluruh Asia, bahkan dunia. Itu semua terbukti dari banyaknya undangan konser dari berbagai penjuru dunia.

Semua orang ini tak ada yang tak bisa menyukai seorang Kim Jongwoon yang selalu ramah dan terbuka, namun tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengagumi sikap cool seorang Kim Yesung. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesona ketampanan dan keindahan suara dari Kim bersaudara tersebut.

.

Berbicara mengenai idol, tentu semua itu tak bisa di pisahkan dengan yang namanya gosip. Untungnya saja tak pernah ada gosip miring yang terkait dengan kedua Kim bersaudara itu. Namun setiap kali mereka tampil dalam sebuah acara, satu pertanyaan yang pasti langsung keluar dari seluruh penonton dan juga MC adalah pertanyaan mengenai pacar. Ya, pacar. Karena seluruh paparazi dan juga seluruh penggemar Kim bersaudara iu sudah sangat putus asa untuk mengorek masalah pribadi yang satu itu. Masalahnya, meskipun kehidupan pribadi kedua namja itu jelas terungkap dari segala sisi dan dari segala sumber, tak ada satupun yang bisa memberikan info mengenai hubungan asmara kedua namja yang terkenal itu.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sudut lain kota Seoul. Tepatnya di sebuah cafe yang cukup sederhana, namun cukup nyaman hingga cukup banyak orang yang menikmati makanan atau sekedar melepas penat di tempat itu, terdapat seorang namja manis yang kini sedang bersiul-siul gembira sambil menaburkan parutan coklat banyak-banyak di atas _black forest_ buatannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, kenapa lihatannya hari ini kau bergembira sekali?" tanya seorang namja dengan wajah aegyonya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya melihat sang teman kerjanya sedari tadi bersiul-siul gembira.

"Eh? Sebegitu terlihatkah, Sungmin-hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah yang bersemu malu.

"Sangat terlihat," ucap namja aegyo bernama Sungmin itu.

"Jinjja? Habis bagaimana lagi, hyung. Aku memang sangat gembira hari ini~" ucap Ryeowook sambil memegang kedua pipinya dan tersenyum malu-malu, meskipun tak terpungkiri kalau sepasang onyx coklat itu kini berbinar bahagia.

"Ne. Ne. Lalu, apa yang membuatmu gembira saat ini, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Sungmin yang ikut senang melihat wajah teman sekerjanya yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng itu bgitu merona bahagia.

"Hari ini kekasihku pulang hyung~" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah yang memerah dengan manisnya. Membuat Sungmin sendiri sampai harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang namja imut itu dan mencubiti pipinya yang merona imut itu.

.

.

**Incheon Airport**

"Aigooo~ lelahnyaaa~" keluh seorang namja berparas tampan itu sambil berjalan dengan langkah tegapnya. "Aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan puppy kecil kita~" lanjutnya dengan nada yang kini terdengar riang, berbeda dengan keluhannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Ne. Aku juga merindukan anjing kecil kita itu," sahut namja satunya dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Mengingat anjing kecil kita itu, aku jadi merasa 'lapar' Sungie," ujar namja pertama tadi sambil menebarkan senyum cerah ceria miliknya, meski sang saudara sedarah tahu ada apa di balik senyum itu.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Kita bisa 'memakan' puppy manis kita begitu kita sampai di rumah, Woonie," sahut namja kedua tadi sambil merekahkan _smirk_ di bibir tipis menawan miliknya.

.

.

.

"Hyuuung~!" seru seorang namja berwajah manis ketika memasuki apartement miliknya, dan mendapati—ketika ia masuk—adanya dua pasang sepatu lain berada di rak sepatu depan. Dengan cepat ia berlari memasuki bagian dalam apartementnya,karena sungguh, namja manis itu sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang hari ini akhirnya pulang ke

rumah.

"..Eh?"

Namun langkah gembira namja manis itu terhenti ketika tak menemukan seorang pun yang berada di dalam apartementnya. Namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung..?" panggil namja manis itu dengan ragu. Pasalnya, meskipun sepi begini, ia tak mungkin salah mengenali dua pasang sepatu yang kini berada di rak depan itu. Karenanya, kini namja manis itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar paling luas yang ada di apartementnya.

Senyum langsung merekah di bibir namja manis itu ketika melihat sosok yang sedari tadi di carinya itu kini tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Yah, bukan salahnya kan, jika harus pulang agak larut, karena memang sampai jam sembilan malam lah jadwal kerjanya di cafe itu.

Namja manis itu kini berjalan pelan menuju tepi ranjang berukuran king size itu. Melepas semua atribut seperti sepatu dan jaketnya untuk kemudian bergerak naik ke atar ranjang itu.

"Hyung..." lirih namja itu sambil menatap pada wajah pulas itu. "Bogoshippo..." Tanpa terasa suaranya kini terdengar bergetar karena air mata yang yang mengalir begitu saja dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Sungie-hyung..." sebut namja manis kita itu sambil bergerak ke arah kiri, mengecup perlahan pipi yang agak chubby itu.

"Woonie-hyung..." Kini namja manis itu bergerak ke sisi seberangnya, dan kembali mengecup pipi yang juga sama agak chubbynya itu.

Dan setelahnya, namja manis itu berbaring di tengah kedua namja yang memilki wajah serupa itu. Kedua tangannya masing-masing menarik satu tangan namja yang sudah terlelap itu, dan dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, namja manis itu mulai memejamkan mata, menyongsong tidurnya dengan kedamaian.

.

.

**Beberapa waktu kemudian**

.

"Kau dengar itu, Sungie?" ucap seorang namja tampan yang kini membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya menyamping, hingga bisa berhadapan langsung dengan namja manis yang kini sudah tertidur pulas.

"Ne. Aku mendengarnya, Woonie," ucap namja satunya sambil ikut menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, menatap namja manis yang notabene adalah namjachingu mereka. "So? Apa yang harus kita berikan pada pada puppy manis ini, hmm?" lanjutnya sambil mengelus pipi lembut namja manis itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Tentu saja kita harus memberinya _kesenangan_dan_kepuasan_ kan," sahut namja yang di panggil Woonie itu.

"Ne. Kita buat puppy manis ini gila dalam _kenikmatan_ dan terus _mendesah_kan nama kita. Setuju, Woonie?"

"Setuju. Jadi, besok kita jalankan rencana kita itu, Sungie?"

"Nde. Karena sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya saat kita mengadakan World Tour Concert selama 3 bulan ini, Woonie. Sangat merindukannya." jawab namja yang di panggil Sungie itu.

"Na do, Sungie. Aku pun merindukannya."

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Morning, chagiya," suara harmonis dari dua suara bariton merdu itu membangunkan sang namja manis itu dari tidurnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi namja manis itu untuk sadar sepenuhnya, karena memang ia sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana sapaan pagi dari dua namja yang sangat berarti di hidupnya itu yang membangunkannya dari mimpinya.

"Hyung~" rengek namja manis itu namja ketika mendapati dua buah lengan yang masing-masing melingkari tubuhnya yang masih terbaring. Biarpun sudah hidup bersama lebih dari tiga tahun, namun tetap saja ia selalu merasa malu dan canggung ketika mendapati kedua namja berparas sama itu meemeluknya.

"Waeyo? Bukankah sepertinya semalam ada namja mungil yang bilang bogoshippo dan mencium pipi kita? Iya kan Sungie?" ucap namja tampan dengan cengiran jahil terpasang di wajahnya.

"Eh? K-kenapa bisa tahu?" tanya namja manis itu dengan muka memerah karena malu.

"Tentu saja kami tahu, Wookie~" sahut namja satunya yang di panggil Sungie itu sambil ikut memamerkan seringaian kecilnya. "Kau tak benar-benar mengira kalau kami akan langsung tidur tanpa menunggu kepulanganmu kan?

"Y-YA! Jangan-jangan... semalam hyung berdua belum... belum tidur?" tanya namja manis yang bernama Wookie itu dengan tak percaya. Kedua namja berwajah tampan itu kini menunjukkan seringaian menggodanya.

"Hyaaaa~!" teriak Wookie sambil bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, menguncinya, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik kursi sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"Khehehehehehe.." kekeh kedua namja tampan itu karena sudah berhasil menggoda kekasih tercinta mereka itu.

"Kekasih kita itu memang sangat manis, ya kan Sungie?" ucap salah seorang namja ketika melihat kelakuan imut kekasihnya itu.

"Aniya, Woonie. Bukan kekasih lagi, tapi _istri_." bantah namja satunya.

—Wait! Wait!

.

_**ISTRI?**_

__.

Eeehhh?

.

Ne, ne. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan sekarang. Jadi, hentikan tampang kaget dan tak percaya kalian yang sangat tidak manis itu, Ok?

—dan jangan beri aku deathglare karena itu sangat tidak berefek padaku.

Oke, oke, aku akan segera menjelaskannya kepada kalian semua sekarang.

Ya, seperti yang kalian dengar, namja manis yang sekarang tengah bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi karena malu itu bernama Kim Ryeowook, mantan kekasih dari Kim bersaudara, karena statusnya yang sekarang adalah istri dari Kim bersaudara itu. Dan ya, Kim bersaudara yang kumaksud tentu saja Kim Yesung dan Kim JongWoon, duo artis yang terkenal di belahan penjuru dunia karena suaranya emas mereka.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang namja menjadi istri dari dua namja lain, maka uang adalah salah satu jawaban dari permasalahan ini, karena satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menikahkan mereka bertiga, hanya di sau kota di luar negeri.

Ya, Kim bersaudara—yang jelas sudah kaya raya itu—membawa Kim Ryeowook pergi ke Greetna Green, sebuah desa terpencil di Inggris raya, dan menemui pastur unik disana. Ya, pastur unikk yang hanya satu-satunya di dunia, karena pastur itu tak akan segan-segan menikahkan orang jika orang itu sudah saling mencintai, _apapun_ kondisinya.

Dan jadilah disana, dengan hanya di saksikan oleh keluarga pastur itu, Kim Ryeowook resmi menikah dengan Kim JongWoon dan Kim Yesung.

.

"Wookie, kau sekalian mandi saja di dalam. Setelah ini, kita kan pergi berjalan-jalan bersama," ucap namja yang bernama JongWoon itu di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Eh? Jinjjayo?". Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah manis Ryeowook yang menatap tak percaya pada namja itu, meski tak bisa di tutupi, di balik tatapan itu, ada binar kebahagiaan.

"Ne. Makanya, cepatlah mandi sebelum kau kami mandikan dan kita tak jadi pergi karena kau terkapar di ranjang," sahut namja satunya yang bernama Yesung—yang kini melenggang santai keluar dari kamar mereka, meninggalka Ryeowook yang cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

.

.

"Huwaaa~! Lotte Park~!" seru Ryeowook senang ketika mobil yang mereka bertiga tumpangi itu berhenti di pelataran parkir Lotte Park, taman bermain yang tak kalah megah dan apik di banding Disneyland.

"Ne. Aku tahu kau akan senang. Jadi, ayo turun!" ajak JongWoon ambil beranjak turun dari mobil itu, diikuti oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook. Sepertinya tak perlu aku jelaskan kalau Kim bersaudara itu memakai penyamaran kan?

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi ketiganya untuk segera larut dalam kesenangan di tempat bermain itu. Mereka bertiga mencoba semua wahana disana, dari yang santai dan lambat seperti cangkir putar, sampai ke wahana ekstrim seperti jet coaster dan tornado.

.

"Aigooo~ Capek sekali hyung~" keluh Ryeowook saat mereka mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang berada di Lotte Park itu.

"Kau tidak lapar dan haus, Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang kini tengah mengusap peluh yang menghiasi kening lembut istrinya itu.

"Umm," gumam Ryeowook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah mereka berman, berjalan-jalan lama, dan berteriak-teriak ketika menaiki wahana ekstrim, tentu saja ia pasti merasa lapar dan juga haus kan?

"Woonie, tolong kau belikan burger atau makanan lain dan juga minuman ya," ucap Yesung pada JongWoon, sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya dengan penuh arti. JongWoon yang menangkap sinyal itu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ne. Aku tinggal sebentar ya, Sungie, Wookie," ucap JongWoon sambil berjalan santai meninggalkan keduanya. Dengan seringai yang kini terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya, JongWoon merogoh kantung kanannya dan menatap benda yang ia keluarkan dari situ.

"It's Show Time~"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyyeeeooongg~!

Author balik lagi nih awa epep threesome pertama~

Khehehehe... tapi ini baru pemansannya ya~

Buat next chap, bakal isinya yadongan Threesome ala YeWookWoon~!

Gimme **review** biar semangat bikin Threesome-annya YeWookWoon ya~!


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_Identical Twins.._

_Dua sosok serupa yang memiliki rasa keterikatan khusus terkait dengan alam bawah kesadarannya.._

_Ketika yang satu merasakan sakit.. yang lainpun turut merasakannya.._

_Lalu bagaimana ketika keduanya jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama?_

.

.

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie** aka** Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** prsents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**"Twin's Lover"** ch 2

**Main Pairing** : YeWookWoon ( Kim Yesung X Kim Ryeowook X Kim JongWoon)

**Rate** :** M** for **M**esum dan **M**ature content!

Length : 1 of ?

**Warn** :** LEMON! SMUT! NC! THREESOME! Typo's**

Buat yang masih kecil ato nggak kuat, silahkan klik close icon!

Ini ff yang terinspirasi dari pic editan YeWook waktu di WHYstyle, dengan gmbar Wookie yang di ganti jadi gambar Yesung juga. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas ide bikin ff yang isinya 2 Yesung dan 1 Wookie~

.

.

.

"Woonie hyung~!" seru Ryeowook senang ketika melihat salah satu suaminya itu beralan ke arahnya sambil membawa bungkusan kertas dan sekaleng minuman. Dengan sigap ia meraih bungkus kertas yang disodorkan JongWoon itu dan membukanya dengan semangat.

"Huwaa~ Burger~!" seru Ryeowook senang dan mengambil satu untuk kemudian ia makan dengan lahap. Yesung dan JongWoon yang melihat tingkah imut istrinya itu pun tersenyum lembut. Yah, keduanya sungguh bersyukur dalam hati karena akhirnya mereka bisa membuat sang istri terus berbahagia.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Wookie," ucap Yesung sambil mengusap lembut sudut bibir Ryeowook yang terkena saus karena saking semangatnya namja manis itu makan.

"Ini, minumlah dulu," tawar JongWoon sambil menyosorkan sekaleng minuman soda yang sudah ia bukakan.

"Umm.. gomawo, hyung," ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah ketika mendapat perlakuan lembut dari keduanya. Ia mengambil minuman yang di sodorkan JongWoon dengan malu-malu, dan meneguknya pelan. Dan setelahnya, dengan anggun namja manis itu menghabiskan burgernya.

"Eh? Kalian tidak ikut makan, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang akhirnya sadar kaalau disini hanya ia lah yang makan dan minum.

"Aniya. Kami masih kenya, Wookie. Ia kan, Woonie?"

"Ne. Daripada itu, karena makanmu sudah selesai, ayo naik ke bianglala itu saja, sunsetnya sebentar lagi tiba," ajak JongWoon dengan semangat.

"Umm!" seru Ryeowook semangat, dan setelah membuang semua bungkus-bungkus itu ke dalam tempat sampah, namja manis itu menggamit kedua lengan suaminya, dan berjalan riang menuju bianglala besar itu.

—tanpa memperhatikan senyum mengerikan yang kini terpampang di kedua bibir Kim bersaudara tersebut.

.

.

.

"H-hyungh.. k-kenapa.. uhh.. bianglalanya ber.. berhentih..?" suara imut yang terdengar seakan menahan desahan itu terdengar ketika ia merasakan bahwa bianglala yang mereka naiki itu berhenti bergerak.

"Kau tak tahu, kalau sudah berada di puncak, bianglalanya memang akan berhenti. Jadi orang bisa menikmasti pemandangannya," terang JongWoon yang kini duduk berdampingan dengan Yesung, dan kedunya menyembunyikan smirk mereka melihat keadaan Ryeowook sekarang.

"Waeyo Wookie? Kau terlihat kepanasan," tanya Yesung sambil menatap intesn sang istri yang kini berbanjir peluh, dan karena sepertinya karena merasa kepanasan, namja manis itu membuka dua kancing atas kausnya, dan membukanya dengan lebar, memeprtontonkan leher jenjang dan sedikit dada putihnya.

Pemandangan yang sungguh meynangkan,bagi kedua namja kembar yang kini lebih asyik memperhatikan sang istri daripada pemandangan di luar sana.

"Ah..ahniya, hyung.." sahut Ryeowook yang entah kenapa merasa panas dan juga kini matanya terfokus menatap sayu pada dua sosok tampan suaminya yang terlihat begitu menggoda dan menggiurkan. Bahkan rasanya ia sungguh ingin mendesahkan nama mereka. Pikirannya sekarang ini terasa tak fokus terhadap situasi.. dan hanya terus menatap pada dua namja tampan yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya.

"H-hyunghh.." desah Ryeowook pelan sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin menyentuh secara langsung kedua namja itu.

Seringaian mengerikan kini terlukiskan pada wajah tampan Kim bersaudara itu. Setelah harus mati-matian menahan diri saat melihat penampilan Ryeowook—dan terutama tatapan sayunya, kini keduanya bisa menuai bibit yang telah mereka tuai.

"Aaahh.." desah Ryeowook keenakan ketika Yesung dan JongWoon menangkap tangannya, dan kini langsung memsukkan telunjuk kanan-kirinya ke dalam mulut hangat mereka. "Aahhhmm.. ahh... hyuunghh.." desahan Ryeowook makin terdengar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lunak menggoda jemarinya, mengirimkan sengatan listrik yang sangat melenakan tubuhnya.

**BRUKK!**

Dan karena sudah tak sanggup menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang kini mencondong terlalu ke depan—ke arah Kim bersaudara—tubuh mungil itu kini terjatuh di lantai ruang bianglala itu.

"Ummhh.. haahh... ahhh... hyuuunghh..." Namun hal itu tak ia pedulikan sama sekali, karena kini duo Sky itu makin intens menjilati jari-jarinya. Bahkan kini mereka sudah tak lagi mengulum jadi Ryeowook, dan malah menjilati telapak tangan Ryeowook, dan terus bergerak ke atas.

Merasa tak puas, duo Kim itu kini menarik Ryeowook mendekat ke arah mereka. Keduanya ini membuka kaki dengan lebar, hingga paha kakan JongWoon bertemu dengan paha kiri Yesung, dan kedua paha yang bersebelahan itu mereka gunakan untuk tempat duduk Ryeowook.

"A-aahhh.. mmhh.. hyuunghh..." desah Ryeowook tertahan karena kini wajahnya tertarik ke depan dan bibirnya langsung di lumat dengan penuh nafsu oleh sang kakak dari Kim bersaudara, Yesung.

Tak mau menganggur begitu saja, kini JongWoon menggerakkan tangannya menuju selangkangan Ryeowook. Ia sungguh merasa tergoda dengan benda yang sedari tadi menekan paha kanannya itu. Jadi dengan penuh hasrat, namja itu menelusuri paha Ryeowook dengan gerakan seductive, dan begitu sampai di pangkal paha, JongWoon langsung meremas gundukan itu dengan lembut.

"A-AAKHH~! Hyuuunghh~!" desah Ryeowook keras ketika merasakan bahwa junironya kini tengah di manjakan oleh suaminya.

"Jangan buru-buru, Woonie," ucap Yesung yang terpaksa harus melepas lumatannya pada bibir Ryeowook karena namja manisnya itu mendesah keras tadi. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu, tak usah burur-buru," lanjutnya lagi, sambil kini bibirnya berpindah ke leher kiri Ryeowook yang terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya.

"A-aahh.. hyunghh... aaahhh..." desah Ryeowook tiadahenti ketika oa merasakan bibir, lidah dan mulut Yesung mengeksplorasi leher kirinya. Mengecup, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap –hisap kulit lehernya yang putih hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan.

Yesung yang melihat sang adik masih diam kini menatap JongWoon, menggerakkan alisnya dengah gestur mengajak pada sang adik, yang di balas seringaian dan—

"A-aakhh... hyuungh... inih.. nik..nikmatthhh..."

—desahan yang maki keras dari bibir Ryeowook ketika kedua sisi lehernya di cumbu denga nikmat. Kedu suaminya ini sungguh tahu dimana saja ttik-titik sensiitf di lehernya, dan langsung mengeraji semua tititk-titik itu hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan mulutnya menyerukan lenguhan kenikmatan.

"A-aakhh~ aaah... hyuunghhh... uungghh..." Kedua tangan Ryeowook kini berada di kedua kepala Kim bersaudara, dan meremas-remas surai brunette keduanya—menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menyukai perlakuan keduanya. Kepalanya kini semakin mendongak ke atas dengan mata terpejam erat—memberikan akses yang lebih luas pada keduanya untuk makin mengeksplorasi lehernya.

"H-Hyaa~!" pekik Ryeowook dengan genitnya ketika ia rasakan kalau kedua nipplenya dimainkan dari luar bajunya. Duo Kim itu kini menyeringai mendengardesahan Ryeowook, dan dengan masih menikmati leher Ryeowook, masing-masing tangan namja itu memainkan kedua nipple Ryeowook, hingga menambah intensitas suara desahan dalam bianglala itu.

Merasa tak puas, JongWoon menghentikan gerakannya, diikuti oleh Yesung. Seakan saling mengerti keinginan masing-masing, dengan sigak keduanya langsung membuka kaus Ryeowook tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"A-aaahhh... hyyaahhh.. ahh.. ..aahh..." Ryeowook mendesah keras ketika kini kedua nipplenya terbungkus sesuatu yang hangat, dan remasan tangannya pada surai brunette Kim bersaudara semakin kuat, menunjukkan betapa perlakuan bibir, lidah dan gigi keduanya itu membuat Ryeowook merasa melayang karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"AAAKKHHH~!" desahan keras meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook ketika tak hanya nipplenya, namun juga kini junironya mendapatkan service double dari remasan kedua tangan Yesung dan JongWoon. Sekilas terlihat tatapan duo Kim itu bertemu, dan tanpa banyak kata, remasan mereka pada junior Ryeowook yang makin mengeras itu bertambah intens. Dengan kedua nipplenya yang di manjakan oleh mulut terlatih, juag dengan juniornya yang sedari tadi terus di kerjai dengan profesional oleh tangan-tangan ahli membuat Ryeowook semakin melayang.

"Aaahhh...cumm... hyuuunghhh... cumminghh... AAAAHHKK~!" Ryeowook mengerang keras ketika akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya. Tak ada cairan yang terlihat karena semua cairan itu tertampung di celana Ryeowook yang masih terpasang rapih.

"Naughty Wookie," gumam Yesung dan JongWoon di telinga kanan-kiri Ryeowook. Tak ada sahutan balasan dari Ryeowook karena kini namja manis itu sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Tubuhnya penuh peluh, dan celananya terasasangta basah dan sangat tak nyaman. Namun ada satu hal yang lebih membuatnya tak nyaman. Tubuhnya yang semakin dan terus saja memanas, dan juga lubangnya yang kini terasa sangat berkedut.

"Hyuung~" panggil Ryeowook dengan wajah sayunya. Menaikkan libido kedua Kim yang kini sibuk menahan diri agar tak langsung main kasar. Untuk sekarang, mereka akan bermain lembut, karena semua peralatan yang akan mereka pakai, kini terdimpan rapih di Lotte Park Hotel yang berada di ujung timur taman bermain ini.

"Kita mulai, Sungie?" tanya JongWoon meminta persetujuan, yang langsung di jawab degan anggukan mantap dari Yesung.

Melihat anggukan dari Yesung, JongWoon sekarang menurunkan Ryeowook ke lantai, dan melepaskan celana namja manis itu dengan mudah. Yah, tetu saja mudah, karena ia sudah sering melakukannya, dan lagi, tak ada perlawanan dari sang pemilik celana.

Setelah puas melihat tubuh Reywook yang telanjang, JongWoon kini berpindah ke kursi di depannya. JongWoon membuka lebar kakinya, dan meraih wajah manis Ryeowook yang terlihat sayu menggoda itu.

"kau tak menginginkannya, Wookie?" tanya JongWoon sambil menepuk-nepuk pangkal pahanya, dimana terdapat juniornya yang minta di manjakan oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mengerti arti isyarat itu dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendekat ke arah JongWoon.

Tangan-tangan kecil itu kini berkutat dengan kancing dan ritsluiting celana JongWoon. Setelah semua it terbuka, tangan mungil itu kini menurunkan celana dalam hitam yang menutupi benda kesayangannya yang selalu memuaskannya itu.

Dengan wajah memerah—entah karena malu atau karena pengaruh tubuhnya yang menjadi aneh—Ryeowook menggerakkan tanganny mengelus kejantanan yang sudah agak menegang itu.

"Ukhh.. jangan hanya kau elus, Wookie. Manjakan dia," perintah JongWoon ketika ia hanya terus mendapatkan belaian halus dari jemari mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang mendengarkata-kata JongWoon kini mengangu, dan tangannya kini mulai memijat-mijat kejantanan JongWoon yang makin lama terlihat makin tegak dan membesar.

"A-akh!" seru Ryeowook keras ketika merasakan sesuatu mencoba menerobos bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ryeowook melirik ke belakang dan kini melihat Yesung yang sedang memijat dan mengelus, serta sesekali mencoba memeasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole ketat Ryeowook.

"Appo, hyung.." gumam Ryeowook pelan, namun dapat di dengar keduanya. JongWoon melirik Yesung, dan ia merogoh kantung kemejanya. Melamparkan sesuatu yang langsung do tangkap oleh Yesung dengan mudah.

"Lube. Nice job, Woonie," ucap Yesung sambil segera memablurkan Lube itu ke jari-jarinya, dan sedikit memasukkan itu ke dalam lubang Ryeowook.

"Lanjutkan tugasmu, baby~" ucap JongWoon sambil menarik wajah Ryeowook, dan mengembalikan fokus Ryeowook pada kejantanannya yang ingin di puaskan.

Jari-jari Ryeowook kini kembali bergerak meremas dan memijat-mijat kejantanan JongWoon, membuat JongWoon menggeram nikmat. Sednagkan Yesung sendiri, kini sibuk bermain dengan hole ketat Ryeowook yang kini akhirnya bisa ia masuki dengan satu jari.

"Aahhh.. uumhh..." desah Ryeowook ketika jemari Yesung yang beradadi dalamnya kini mulai bergerak keluar-masuk lubangnya.

"Masukkan.. ke mulutmu, Wookie," gumam JongWoon yang merasa tak puas hanya dengan jemari Ryeowook. Dengan patuh Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, dan berusaha memasukkan kejantanan besar JongWoon ke dalam mulutnya.

"AARRGGHHTT!" teriak Ryeowook keras saat ia memasukkan kejantanan JongWoon ke dalam mulutnya, ia bisa merasakan kalau sesuatu yang besar memaksa masuk ke dalam hole-nya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika karena rasa sakit yang langsung mendera bagian belakang tubuhnya itu.

"Uukh..kau ketat seperti biasa, Wookie," gumam Yesung yang kini sudah mendiamkan kejantanannya yang besar itu di dalam hole Ryeowook.

"Kau terlalu kasar dan terburu-buru, Sungie. Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang berkata agartak usah buru-buru?" ucap JongWoon yang kini menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua manik bening milik Ryeowook.

"Gwaencahana?" tanya JongWoon pada Ryeowook.

"Ngghhh..." desah Ryeowook tertahan ketika ada tangan yang menyentuh juniornya dan memijatnya dengan lembut. Desahan tertahan Ryeowook yang masih mengemut kejantanan JongWoon membuat namja tampan itu melenguh nikmat merasakan getaran suara Ryeowook pada kejantanannya yang amsih belum terpuaskan.

Tanpa sadar JongWoon menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, berharap untuk merasakan sensasi seperti itu lagi—membuat kejantanannya itu kini bergerak keluar masuk di dalam mulut hangat Ryeowook.

"Uhhmm... mmmhhh..." desah Ryeowook ketika merasakan gesekan kejantanan JongWoon di dalam desahannya itu makin menguat ketika ujung kejantanan JongWoon menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, memberikannya sensasi geli namun nikmat dalam dirinya.

"Uuurghh..." erangan nikmat Ryeowoom sedikit terganggu ketika ia merasakan pergerakan berda besar di dalam holenya itu. Kejantanan Yesung dengan pelan bergerak keluardari holenya, memberikan perasaan lega, namun dengan serega Yesung melesakkan dirinya dengan kuat dan keras, membuat Ryeowook mengerang karena ujung kejantanan Yesung menembus dalam dan langsung menumbuk sweetspotnya.

"Hahh... ahhh... so tight...uukhh..."

"Ummhh.. mmhhh... ngghh..."

"Haah.. aahhh... kau.. nikmathh..."

Desahan demi desahahn kini terdengar dari kubus Ferishwheel itu. Kedua namja berwajah serupa itu kini memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan hentakan-hentakan kuat. Yesung dengan tusukan cepat dan kerasnya menggesek dinding rektum Ryewook, dan menumbuk sweetspotnya dengan akurat, dan JongWoon yang kini bergerak cepat di dalam muut sempit ryewook yang panas dan basah menggairhkan.

"Urhmmmhh.. ngghhh... aaaaaahhhmmmm..." desahan-desahan tertahan terus berkumandang dari mulut Ryeowook yang tersumpal kejantanan JongWoon. Tubuhnya serasa di manjakan dengan sebegitu rupa oleh kedua namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Apalagi kini tangan Yesung juga memanja kejantanannya yang menganggur, da sweetspoty selalu di tusuk dengan akurat dan tajam oleh Yesung, membuatnya semakin terbuai oleh kenikmatan duniawi

"Cummhhh.." desah Ryeowook ketika ia merasakan perutnya menegang dan kedua bola kembarnya menegang dan mengeras. Cairan precume yang sedari tadi tadi melicinkan tangan Yesung kini semain deras keluar.

"Ukhh.. Wookie... bersamah.." desah Yesung sambil terus meningkatkan tempo tusukannya pada hole ketat Ryeowook. Dinding rektu, Ryeowook yang semakin lama semakin mengetat itu membuatnya merasa ketagihan dan tersu membuatnya menusukkan kejantannya dengan cepat.

"Aaakhh.. good boyhh... aahhhh..." desah JongWoon yang kin merasakan kenikmatannya bertambah ketika lidah Ryeowook kini melilit kejantanannya. Mulut panas dan basah Ryeowook seaka jadi candu baginya dan ia pun terus mempercepat gerakannya di dalam mulut Ryeowook.

"CUMMHH!" erang Ryeowoo tertahan ketika akhirnya ia tak kuat lagi menahan hujaman kenikmata pada seluruh tubuhnya. Cairan spremanya kini mengalir deras membasahi tangan Yesung.

"AAAAAKHHH~!" erang Yesung dan JongWoon bersamaan ketika kahirnya keduanya mencaai klimaks bersamaan itu pula, kedua lubang Ryeowook terisi dengan sembuaran sperma panas dari kedua suaminya.

.

.

.

"Sudah, Woonie?" tanya Yesung yang kini sudah berpaaian dengan rapi. JongWoon mengangguk ketika ia sudah selesai mengancingkan celananya. "Telepon pihak Lotte park, dan suruh mereka memutar turun Ferishwheel ini," lanjutnya sambil kini ia memakaian mantel panjangnya ke tubuh polos Ryeowook yang lemas karena kelelahan.

JongWoon mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon piha Lotte Park yang memang sudah mereka sewa setibanya mereka tiba di Korea kemarin. Perlahan namun pasti, kini FerishWheel itu bergerak turun, membuat mereka kini akhirnya sampai di bawah.

Dengan diam, JongWoon keluar sambil membawa Ryeowook dalam gendongannya. Untung saja mereka sudah menyiapkan mantel yang panjang, jadi meskipun Ryeowook tak memakai apa-apa di baliknya, namun tak ada orang lain yang bisa melihat tubuh polosnya.

"Bersihkan ini semua," ucap Yesung sambil membawa pakaian Ryeowook yang penuh noda putih, dan berjalan dengan santai menyusul JongWoon dan Ryeowook. Meninggalkan petugas Lotte park yang wajahnya memerah melihat cairan putih susu yang kini menghiasi tempat itu.

.

.

**at Lotte Park Hotel**

Dengan lembut JongWoon membaringkan Ryeowook ke atas bed King size, dan dengan lihai tangan itu melepas kancing-kancing mantel yang di pakai Ryeowook.

"Kau tak berpikir kalau ini sudah selesai kan, Wookie?" bisik JongWoon di telinga Ryeowook yang kini tubuhnya agak menegang.

"T-tapi hyung.. a-aku.. le-lelah.." rayu Ryeowook dengan puppy eyesnya, yang sama sekali tak berguna, dan malah membua dua serigala di depannya itu makin beringas.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Wookie. Kita lanjutkan ini sampai berhari-hari ke depan~" ucap Yesung dengan seductive.

"Aahh... hyunghh... an-andaweeh,,," desah Ryeowook saat kedua suaminya kembali menyentuh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

END

or

TBC?

.

.

Annyyyeeeoeonnggg~!

balik lagi bawa epep nista berrated M karena saya di todong dan di tagih2 mulu 3somenya ini ="=

balesan riview :

Kyuri1901 : kekekeeke~ini lanjutannya, langsung NCannya mereka nih~

minIRZANTI : kekekeke~ emang disini Wookie enak banget.. aphrodisiac? jelas dong~. sextoys, di pikir2 lagi deh.. kalo adaniat lanjut, mgkn bakal ada sextoys bertebaran~

Aiden Prentist : salah satu tukang tagih FF Nc ="= . Inih, baru satu gaya.. besok2 lagi bkin 10 gayanya

rizkyeonhae : enggak ada konflik, cz ini duo Kim udah sepakat buat bkin Wookie jadi property berdua~

namikaze malfoy : kekekeke~ iya nih, author jg mw punya 2 YeYe~ . akrab pake banget, soalnya mreka cuma dua doang kan~

diitactorlove : bukan angst koq.. summarynya nggak pas ya? ini ud aQ kasi NC, gimana? kurang HOT?

YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake : iya, si duo Kim yg sper kompak~ . Eh? yg super HOT? kalo ini gimana? kurang Hot kah?

Kiri Devil : gomawo~ . eh? Noona? o.O

Ryu ; ini apdetannya~

kangkyumi : kekekeke~ ii udah apdet~ kilat kan~ gimana NCnya? udah Hot? ato kurang Hot?

Mermutincloud : super ganteng duo Kim~! Oke! Ini udah di kasih NCannya~!

Mutsuchi : hihihi~ emang asyik idupnya Wookie.. Ini 3somenya dah di post~

Rainy hanazawa ga log'in : iya noh, Wookie maruk.. harusnya kan satunya buat author#digampar . heheheehe.. ini lembut koq~ soal flashback, kalo emang masih mau lajjut, mungkin author bikinin

ImacHayo : masalahnya, mukanya kan mirip, jadi ya deg2an ama dua2nya n nggak isa milih kan si Wookie~

shfly3424 : oke~ ini sudah di lanjut~

balesan review udah...

tinggalkan review buat author ya~

biar author tau harus ngelanjutin ato udahan sape di sini aja~


End file.
